


Give me a chance 04

by Anne_30486



Category: Lay兴
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 02:43:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21219263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_30486/pseuds/Anne_30486





	Give me a chance 04

两个人一起摔到床上的时候LAY已经没有脑子去想其他的事情了，工作，家庭，全部在即将到来的情爱里化作泡沫，全世界只剩下他怀里的Issing，他终于变成了他的星球上那朵唯一的玫瑰。  
Issing穿着勉强遮到大腿根的衬衫，挣出来把LAY压在身下，坐起来开始解他的衣服，LAY的背倚着床头，他的脑子很乱，Issing露出的锁骨在灯光下有阴影，通过半透的衬衫甚至能朦朦胧胧看见他粉红的乳首，他的腰细而柔软，在衬衫里晃荡，千金难求的确并不夸张。  
LAY的脑子里开始回放梦里的内容，Issing的手勾着他的脖子去吻他的喉结，LAY捧起他的脸看着他好看的眉眼，眼波勾人，他的嘴唇因为情爱变得殷红，皓齿轻轻咬着粉色的舌头。  
搅乱人心的媚从他的眼睛里溢出来一直散发到他的发丝儿。  
LAY微微低头去贴他殷红的唇。  
他根本没吻过任何人，也不懂得怎样去挑逗，他只是想做这个动作，不是为了性爱的前戏，他只是想传递给Issing这样的意思——我喜欢你，我喜欢你到我想吻你，这样而已。  
Issing明显愣了一下，没有反应，两个人保持着这样的动作凝固了几秒，Issing开始试探性地去开启他的唇，轻而易举地进入挑逗着他的舌头，LAY的呼吸声开始加重，他的手温暖而干燥，从柔软的发丝下滑到Issing的脖子，摩挲着他的喉结，唇舌之间的碰撞让空气瞬间升温，LAY的意识好像飘起来，在两个人上方看着他们缠绵悱恻。分开的时候LAY已经解开了Issing衬衫的扣子，留下最下面的两颗，他才发现Issing是有薄薄的肌肉的，跟他健身出来的肌肉不像，那种纤弱的美感让LAY恍惚了很久。  
在他漂亮的玉体上显现出性感的轮廓来。  
Issing的嗓子在他耳朵边变得有点哑，像小孩子撒娇的声音一样，“你知不知道不可以吻我的嘴巴。”  
LAY有点不知所措：“为什么？”  
他的声音好像受了什么委屈一样，“你没有遵守规定，规定就是不可以吻嘴巴的。”  
很久之后LAY开始了解的时候才知道来玩的客人都需要详细了解一下可以做什么、不可以做什么，而对于Issing，这位最有名气的角儿，第一要遵守的就是不接受接吻和在他的身体上留下性爱痕迹。  
很不幸，当时的LAY什么都不懂，这两条都触犯了。  
就这样白白给了他。  
衣服越滑越靠下，直到他整个上半身暴露在空气里，白色的衬衫堆在他的小腹遮住了要紧的地方。他的一切能显现出骨头轮廓的地方都精致得很，锁骨、手腕、胯骨，像无瑕的艺术品，腰部精瘦，身材曲线要命的曼妙。他整个人就是一件艺术品。  
他的手探进LAY半开的衬衫滑过他的背，俯下身亲吻他的脖颈和锁骨，从未被这样刺激的LAY仰起头，胳膊从Issing腋下穿过，顺着他的脊沟往下滑，滑到腰窝Issing敏感地打了个抖，用毫无威慑力的声音威胁他：“不准动我的腰。”  
可爱得让LAY忘了他吞噬欲望的样子，记起他在游乐场撕棉花糖的神态来。  
他说话吐出的热气刺激着LAY的乳头。  
他被刺激到发硬的物什被他柔软的臀肉压着。  
在床上肆意散发催情剂的妖精露出尖尖的牙。  
Issing的舌头在他的肚脐周围打转，再往下LAY真的怕他会拿牙扯下他的内裤像含棒棒糖一样含住他现在已经开始发涨的阴茎。  
他的血液在一阵一阵地上涌，欲望在脑子里炸开，他自己都能听见他被Issing撩拨得压不住的满足的喘息。  
如果这个时候Issing要他的命他也认了。  
Issing开始解他的皮带，在他手里金属扣发出的声音都让人浮想联翩，见他坐好没有要拿嘴巴给他解决生理问题的意思LAY提着的心才落下来，看着他低头拉下他的裤链，金属相碰的声音让他心跳加速，随着他的手指勾着他的内裤边，他抬头看了他一眼，嘴角一扬，眼里的欲望慢慢浮现出来，LAY一晃神，身下被柔软的手掌包裹住。  
LAY露出青筋的性器在他葱段一样的手指下像个小动物，单是看着他做着这些羞人的事已经让LAY的神经紧绷到极点，每一丝快感都被放大，在神经上跳跃滚动。他颤颤地呼出一口气，手掌包住他的臀瓣。  
“后悔了吗。”Issing极冷静的声音和LAY乱糟糟的脑子形成鲜明对比。  
Issing探身去拿床头的东西，拧开盖子把里面透明的膏体挤到手上，“你不该来这。”沾着探到后面给自己做扩张。  
LAY把他手上的东西抹到自己手上，拉回他的手：“你别动，我来。”  
Issing突然笑了，很纯粹的笑，发自内心的笑，他的脸因为他的笑柔和起来。他被LAY搂到怀里乖乖地趴在他的肩上，不自觉揪着LAY还穿在身上的衬衣，LAY的手指温柔地在他后穴褶皱处按压让他放松，跟自己不一样，他缓慢得让Issing能感受到他进入了多少，每个关节都清楚得在他身体里印下轮廓，手指刺入的快感刺激得他前面开始出现生理反应，不自觉夹紧腿去蹭腰上的衬衫。  
“之前和我在一起是把我当朋友吗。”Issing的声音在他耳边磨磨蹭蹭。  
“不然呢。”LAY扭头，嘴唇碰了一下他的脸，“我从来没有谈过恋爱，Issing。”  
“你不像……唔……”在他进入第三根手指的时候Issing呻吟了一声，LAY瞬间停下来，“疼吗，是疼了吗。”他的欲望被压得在他身体里叫嚣，同他的意识一起。  
Issing能感受到他的嗓子因为久未能释放的性欲变得沙哑，他臀下压着的东西越来越硬。他摇摇头，头发磨蹭着他的脸，胳膊搂着他的脖颈。  
“疼了就说话。”LAY更加小心地进入这副让人忍不住怜惜的身体，他的身体紧致得让人没法相信这是个靠它赚钱的人，嫩得像牛奶做的，散发着奶酪的香气。他的后面因为受到刺激不断收缩，里面发烫，肠肉紧紧吸附着他的手指。  
像新出锅的黏糊糊的奶油蛋糕。  
“嗯……好了……”Issing的鼻音绵长，“剩下的我来。”他拿他的衬衫一角擦干净LAY的手，洁白的衬衫围着他的小腹，他握着LAY狰狞的东西，被扩张后的小穴艰难地吞着，极慢的速度让他清楚地在身体里描摹出形状，直到整个进入他温热潮湿的身体，LAY仰头，喉结滚动了一下，吐出的气息滚烫。  
Issing的眼睛很亮，仔细一看是有泪了，LAY搂住他：“不要了，疼就不要了。”  
Issing在他怀里笑出声来，“你真的没上过床，连生理眼泪都不知道。”他开始在他怀里小幅度地动，臀肉磨蹭着他的大腿，摩擦带来的快感让LAY倒吸一口冷气，他总算明白为什么有人一掷千金就为了一晚。  
温热而嫩滑的身体就在他的怀里，贴在他的胸膛，娇弱得LAY甚至担心他的心跳会震到他，皮肤之间的摩擦让他把持不住。  
他脑子一热把Issing压在床上，吻他光洁的后背，抬高他的腰才看见他的小穴含着猎物的样子，红色的小嘴跟着他的动作一吞一吐，露出粉色的肠肉，他的阴茎青筋突出，看上去太像一个莽夫践踏一个可怜兮兮的小人儿，这股征服感大概会让每个男人甘心把魂魄交出去。  
“唔……嗯……”被他压着的小人儿发出被欺负的呻吟，像条发情的小蛇，柔软无骨的身体与床单缠成一团。他的一只手稳着Issing被撞到发颤的腰，另一只手探下身从小腹往上滑，滑到被快感刺激得挺立的乳头，他要哭出来一样地从嗓子里发出哼哼唧唧的声音，手指关节通红，抓着白色的床单把脸埋在枕头上。他的囊袋不断撞到他嫩白的屁股，撞到它开始显出情色的粉红，LAY死死压着他的腰，他的身体是一座宫殿，他强行抢过来还不够，他要在上面标记这是他的领土，谁都不允许侵入。  
“啊……”一直乖巧地在他身下被肏的人突然猛烈抖了一下，LAY停下来离开他的身体，翻过身看见他通红的耳朵尖和湿漉漉的眼睛，“你别……你慢一点……你有一晚上……”LAY的动作停了几秒，他的脾气突然被这句话掀起来，抬起他的腿全部埋入他的身体，“嘶……别再深了……啊嗯……”他又抖了一下——是顶到前列腺了，LAY才反应过来。  
“一晚上？”LAY附身凑近他的耳朵，“就是因为只有一晚上，明白吗？”  
他像找到了出口一样在他敏感点处顶弄，被刺激得掉眼泪的Issing委屈得嘴角下撇，水光潋滟的眼睛和他对视，他抽着鼻子，鼻子尖也是红的。  
“我以为我不过是气你骗了我，后来我发现不是，因为相比起你骗我我更受不了你被别人操。”  
身体里的小怪兽变得狰狞起来，猛烈的攻击发出越来越大的拍打声，弄得Issing的脸越来越红，他的眼泪那么多，不断地淌下来弄湿了枕头。  
他像小孩子一样用手背蹭眼泪，拿仅剩的哭腔呻吟，他被LAY完完全全占据的身体自我保护一般的收紧，又被情欲摆控迎合着他的操弄。重新想起现实中的一幕幕的LAY顶开他收缩的肠肉向他的敏感点攻击，“我不要了……你出去……我不要了……”他哭得呜呜咽咽的，抽泣得LAY担心他被呛到，像因为一个玩具一样哭闹，委屈得LAY又开始自责把话说得太重。  
“我……我不要了……混蛋……呜嗯……”  
哭闹和呻吟交杂起来是这样稚嫩的勾引。  
“谁混蛋。”  
“你……混蛋……说了我不要了……”  
“我是谁。”  
“LAY……LAY……”被失禁般的快感撞到要窒息，Issing在意乱情迷中小声喊他的名字。LAY停下动作，要释放出欲望的下身被Issing紧紧包裹着，他抱起哭得狼狈的人堵上他张开的嘴，托着他发红的屁股，为了防止滑下去Issing只能用腿紧紧圈住他的腰，胳膊圈着他的脖子，他赌气离开LAY的唇去咬他的锁骨，LAY抱着他去浴室放水，两个人在慢慢升起来的水雾里交缠。  
在床上这样的狼狈Issing是第一次。后来再被LAY压着就不是了，还有第二次，第好多次。  
就在水雾里LAY几乎是咬一般的在他身上留下了深深的吻痕。  
从白皙的脖子到精致的锁骨，到有着薄薄腹肌的腰，到他性器旁边的大腿根。  
浸在水中的艺术品绽开大片大片的梅花。  
水声跟着亲吻的啧啧声混在一起。  
LAY捞起没有力气快淹没水里的Issing搂在怀里。  
他还在掉眼泪，他的眼泪好多。那么委屈，是委屈他欺负他欺负狠了。  
“对不起。”LAY跟他道歉，无论怎么说，这一晚上是他不讲理抢过来的，是他利用不属于他的权力赚的。“对不起，可是我想要好多个晚上。”  
“我想你以后的晚上都是我的。”  
Issing趴在他怀里，LAY在水下掰开他的臀瓣再一次进入他的身体把他要说的话顶回去了，“你……”  
“对不起。”被水包裹的小嘴发涩，LAY其实不敢动，怕水进去再一动弄疼他，LAY环抱着他的腰，除了“对不起”他想不到别的话说，要是他会说话一点就不至于在美国的时候一个朋友都没有。  
对不起，对不起，可是我想要。  
这种心情该怎么表达呢，想要得不得了，把你锁起来才好，所有人都看不到你，我是你唯一的依靠，这样就好了。  
这种心情直接反映到肉体，我想把你锁在家里，你什么都不用干，只要被我肏就好了。  
只要在床上哭着喊你喜欢我就好了。  
他的脸埋在LAY的肩上，不断地有滚烫的泪冒出来，LAY的肩头温热了很久。  
最后他哭得累了，搂着他的脖子的手没力气了，慢慢往下滑，时间再久一点浴缸里的水就要变凉了。  
LAY小心地从他身体里退出来，犹豫了一下，再小心地帮他把后穴的润滑剂清理出来。  
他显然是困了，呼吸均匀又很慢，只在他把手指探进去的时候哼了一声。大概又觉得水凉了往他身体上靠，紧紧地抱着他让他心里很满，那种愉悦的情绪从他心里溢出来。  
LAY像抱小孩子一样把他从水里捞出来，抱回床上拿浴巾给他擦干身体，他白瓷一样的身体上的吻痕那么显眼，让LAY开始觉得自己做了什么过分的事情，这具漂亮的身体本来那么无暇。  
Issing睁开眼看了他几秒，又闭上了，他是真的困了，彻底失去意识。  
所以他不知道LAY看了他多久。  
LAY抱着他不肯闭眼。  
睡着了就没了，明天就不是他的了。  
得到了就舍不得放手，一遍遍地看。  
他一遍一遍地在脑子里刻下他的模样，这个过程让他很满足，以至于他以后的三年每个睡不着的晚上都要重复一遍。  
LAY把他裹在一个被子里然后抱着他像抱着襁褓里的婴儿一样，他怕赤身裸体抱着他再起生理反应。  
他开始认真地回想Issing跟他在一起的日子都干了什么，开始认真地思考怎么样才能包养他这个问题，他得承认这个想法很荒谬，荒谬得他想都不敢想。可是只要他想做，他就会想方设法地做成。  
他的意识沉下去了，沉下去的时候他还紧紧抓着他星球上唯一的玫瑰。


End file.
